


Forever At Your Side

by HarlequinFairy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinFairy/pseuds/HarlequinFairy
Summary: Inquisitor James Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus are starting their life after the defeat of Corephyus, but it seems someone does not wish the happy couple to remain.





	

Corephyus was dealt with, the world had started to become more normal. With normal came celebrations, and that meant the Inquisitor was invited to many a gala. Of course where the inquisitor went, so did Dorian Palvos. The whole world knew of the two’s relationship, though few spoke of it, but everyone enjoyed watching the two.

Standing barely 20 paces from one another as they moved around the party, casting coy glances at one another and an occasional touches as they passed. It drove the courts wild, and many enjoyed speaking of them. 

This party was like many Orlesian parties before, Dorian and James had danced, drawing many a giggle and comments. James had moved away to gather them both drinks while Dorian chatted up a couple of noble ladies, talking about fashion and other idle things. The inquisitor returned with two goblets and handed one to Dorian who gave a coy smile to his lover. He took a sip before returning to his chatter, James smiling as he listened.

A young noble woman, this probably being her first soiree, tripped on her dress and tumbled into Dorian, causing him to spill the wine all over James Of course it caused a scene, everyone stopped to look. The young woman began to apologize profusely, another bringing out a handkerchief, dabbing at the wine on the Inquisitor's clothes.

One of the servants came to escort the inquisitor to a room to clean up. James was always respectful to servants, being polite to the dalish servant. A new blouse was brought from the lord of the manors wardrobe to replace the wine stained shirt. 

The inquisitor rejoined the party shortly later, Dorian had disappeared, after a few minutes of looking he found him on the veranda. He put a hand on his back, smiling at him, till he noticed Dorian was sweating. 

“Dorian?” James looked worried. Dorian turned and smiled before collapsing, James quickly scooping him up. 

“Dorian?” James became panicked, shaking Dorian trying to rouse him. 

“Someone help!” James called out. Leliana and Cassandra came running along with other members of the inquisition.

It had quickly been deduced Dorian had been poisoned, and the best course of counteraction was administered. It had been a harrowing few days, James not leaving his lover’s side the entire time. The baron had been more than accommodating in allowing them to stay, most likely enjoying the favor he was garnering from it. 

Dorian suffered a high fever, tossing and turning in his sleep, at times talking, whining, hallucinations plaguing the Tevinter. It tore James apart watching his lover suffer, more than he could remember in recent memory. Leliana was trying to figure out who had try and kill Dorian, or the Inquisitor, there was no way yet to know whom was targeted. 

By the fifth day, the fever broke, and James could relax a measure, by the 7th day Dorian had begun to stir and before the day was out he began to rouse from his sleep. Long dark lashes fluttered open and dark eyes looked about. 

“You’re awake.” James’s heart leapt with joy. 

“Should....I not?” Dorian’s voice rough and weak. 

James collected a cup of water from the bedside table and leaned over, tipping Dorian’s head so he could drink, and drink he did, his throat parched. James let him drink as he wished till the cup was nearly empty. He lowered his head back to the pillow and set the cup down, his free hand coming up and stroking the matted hair. 

“You were poisoned.” James commented.

“That....” Dorian licked his lips. “That explains why I feel like I’ve been....put in an oven.” 

“That would be why.” James gave a weak smile. 

“I’m alive, that’s good.” Dorian tried to smile back.

“You are. Leliana says the young woman spilling your drink probably saved your life because you didn’t inject a lethal dose.” James pushed some of the dark hair aside. 

“I should thank the young lady.” Dorian chuckled weakly. 

“She has been given due compensation.” James assured him. 

“Oh good.” Dorian sighed.

It was another week before the healers agreed Dorian was well enough to travel, and a carriage was made ready to return the group to Skyhold. The journey took longer than normal, having to stop frequently to let Dorian rest. 

Once they returned to the hold James scooped Dorian up into his arms, without second thought to what others might think, and carried him to his chambers in the keep. 

“I have my own room.” Dorian snorted.

“Yes, but I want you in mine.” James was nonchalant.  
“Don’t know if I have much energy to have any fun.” Dorian grinned.

“Your fun is going to be resting and letting me fuss over you.” James had set him down on the bed and leaned down to kiss Dorian.

“Well I do love to be fussed over.” Dorian hummed against James’s lips.


End file.
